Many industries may utilize and/or rely on communications with multiple classes of users. For example, the healthcare and pharmaceutical industries may rely on communications between various classes including healthcare providers, such as doctors and/or nurses, patients, prospective patients, and/or clients, such as, for example, healthcare research organizations, medical device manufacturers and/or pharmaceutical companies, among others. Advances in technology have provided for wireless communication systems using, for example, mobile terminals. However, such systems may not provide safeguards that may be required under strictly regulated industries, such as, for example, the healthcare and/or pharmaceutical industries. Accordingly, currently available systems and methods may not be suitable for use in applications that require compliance with industry-specific rules and regulations.